No running in the house!
by all this goddamn pastry
Summary: Bel and Fran love to annoy eachother, Did they go too far this time?  Please Review


**Ahaha, inspiration this time was from my brother, He runs in the house a lot and I coat-hanger him almost every time.. xDD Enjoy~**

It was just another typical day in the Varia household. Squalo was busying himself with yelling at his comrades. Xanxus was ignoring Levi; who was desperately trying to get his Boss' attention. And Fran and Belphegor were annoying the hell out of each other.

Don't ask where Lussuria is. Not even I want to know, and this is my Fanfic...

"Senpai~ Give it back," Fran whined flawlessly in monotone.

"No, It's the Prince's cookie now, As a peasant you should feel honoured the Prince is eating something that you once held," Bel smirked, taking a teasing nibble out of the chocolate chip cookie.

"Shishishi, it's your fault anyway,"

"For what, Senpai?" Fran asked slightly confused at to what was his fault.

"The Froggy didn't buy and cookies for the Prince so now the Prince is forced to eat Froggy's," Belphegor announced, eyeing up the cookie, going for another bite.

"Senpai, no one is forcing you to eat it," Fran retorted as Bel lifted the cookie up to his mouth to take a hearty bite.

Fran's Varia ring glowed lowly on his middle finger, Mist flames hardly visible to the unsuspecting blonde. Fran stuffed his hands into his pocket, as if he would let that Fake-  
>Prince eat <strong>HIS<strong> cookie so easily.

Belphegor's teeth made a sort of crunching and breaking sound as his teeth collided with the cookie with reasonable force, bits of chipped tooth tinkered to the ground.

Fran smiled inwardly in success as he was able to conjure an illusion without his keen-eyed Senpai noticing. He illusioned the cookie harder than rock, and with the howl of pain Bel made, he knew he had won, although this wasn't the end of his fun.

"Ow! Wha ve hell did you do?" Bel's yelling amused the illusionist, with his new painful lisp of course.

Hands stuffed innocently into his pockets, Fran turned to leave the kitchen, "Oh, nothing, Senpai," The illusionist responded smugly. _That's what you get tor trying to eat my cookie. Idiot Fake-Prince._

Leaving no time for Bel to ask, Fran high-tailed it out of the kitchen, he knew he was dead for damaging the Princely face of his Senpai but who cares, that was the last time Bel had taken advantage of Fran's food.

"Frog! Get yo ath back here tho the Printh can turn you into a cactuth!" Fran's lips curled so very slightly into a smile. Yep, he was dead.

-oo-

Squalo murmured under his breath, something about 'stupid boss' when Bel approached him. Bel was breathing heavily and his face was slightly flushed, god knows what he was doing.

Squalo's mind continued to fly south until Belphegor's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Have you theen a frog? He'th about this tall and **dead**," Bel gestured Fran's height and emphasized the word dead with a sudden storm of knives hitting the wall across the hall.

Squalo looked down at his baby officer, "No, why?"

"Damn it, when I get my hands on that kid I'm gonna..." Bel wandered down the hall ignoring Squalo's question altogether, muttering ways on how he was going to take Fran's life in the most morbid way possible.

Shaking his mass of silver hair, Squalo sighed, unsheathing his sword feeling the need to go train. That was until he saw a teal-haired teen fly down the hall from the direction Bel had just left.

"Vooooi! No running in the hall!" Squalo yelled as he subliminally raised his sworded arm as a means to coat-hanger the rookie.

A spray of blood showered the walls and the now shitting-himself-silverette with no more sound than a lightly dripping tap. Looking down at his sword that was dripping in Fran's blood Squalo sighed. He would regret telling Xanxus about this.

Belphegor ran up the hall and completely haltered in his tracks when he saw the bloody headless corpse of his (crush) Kouhai, "...Taichou..what did you do?"

Squalo swallowed nervously, "I coat-hung him because he was running in the hall?"

If Bel had the energy to he would've face-palmed at Squalo's pathetic answer but he didn't, he couldn't. Something about seeing his Froggy actually dead had drained the energy out of the blonde. He was now as lifeless as the corpse that lay at his boot clad feet.

The tang of iron lingered in the air as both Belphegor and Squalo stared at Fran's body; it just couldn't be true; Fran couldn't have died that easily. I mean, this _was_ Fran we're talking about, but there it was, all the evidence the officers needed to be absolutely convinced Fran had died.

The sting of tears pricked the Prince's eyes, he fought as best he could against the tears but they were persistent little bastards. Bel's smirk had been wiped clean off his face; First Mammon, now Fran. Bel averted his gaze from the bloody scene. He couldn't stand it.

Turning tale, Bel swiftly walked in the direction of his room, his bottom lip quivered around his still pained teeth. Fuck that cookie hurt; but the thought of loosing Fran hurt way more. Slamming his bedroom door and slumping down on his rather excessively large bed, Bel's eyes grew heavy, filling with tears once more as he remembered the conversation he had with his Frog. _If only I had let him have that cookie..._

"Damn it you found me..." came a voice from the corner of Belphegor's bedroom. Bel snapped his head to the voice, confused. Great, now he was imagining things.

Fran stood up and walked over to his Senpai's bed. "So now I guess you're gonna kill me,"

Bel shot up, sitting straight he looked to Fran then to his door, what the hell was going on? "Why would the Printh Kill you?" Then the full force of the situation hit him. It again was all an illusion. And he called himself a genius.

Fran stifled a giggle at Bel's lisp, you have to admit it was very un-princely to speak with a lisp. "Is the fake-prince mad?"

Bel could feel a vein in his forehead pop ad he reached for his knifes, "You are so dead".

**Ahaha, I coat-hangered my brother the other day and I was like, **_**Damn, if only I had a sword attached to my arm like Squalo**_**.. And then all this crap flooded to my head. **

**I know I didn't write it as well as I could've but at lease it something, I just needed to get this out of my system so I could go back to writing my other fan fic. xD**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
